Tai Bai Yun Sheng
Tai Bai Yun Sheng was a time path Gu Immortal of Northern Plains. He cultivates time path (main-for healing) and cloud path (secondary-for offensive). He's not a cultivator of demonic path nor righteous path, he was in neutral side. Appearance Volume 3 Tai Bai Yun Sheng was an old man. He was tall with a strangely ancient appearance. The hair near his temples had turned white and his face was filled with deep wrinkles. His eyes were not dim and blurred, instead had a gentle look that seemed to pity the fate of mankind along with a calmness that had seen through the secular world. Volume 4 Tai Bai Yun Sheng had become an elderly man. He was tall with an eccentric appearance, his hair was grey and his face was filled with wrinkles. His eyes displayed one who had gone through the vicissitudes of life, warm and tenacious, containing wisdom accumulated in all of his lifetime. Background Tai Bai Yun Sheng was the young master of the Tai Bai Tribe. When he was young, he already has a benevolent heart. His life was full of turmoil, as he was frequently toyed by fate. Betrayed by his wife on the night of his wedding, his Tai Bai Tribe was annihilated and he became a captive of his enemies. He was then sold as a slave to the Inkman City of the Inkmen race. Then in a fortuitous encounter, he obtained a time path Gu Immortal's inheritance and decided to walk on the path of the righteous to help people in need instead of seeking profits or revenge. He had been determined to travel the Northern Plains to help common people. This has become his life creed. Hardship From youth, Tai Bai Yun Sheng had always believed in the power of love. Since Tai Bai Yun Sheng was a child, Tai Bai Yun Sheng had been reputed to have a kind heart. When Tai Bai Tribe devoured other tribes, Tai Bai Yun Sheng saw that his childhood friend was going to suffer the horrible fate of becoming a female slave, thus Tai Bai Yun Sheng stepped up and requested to marry her. Because of it, the batch of captives were also spared. But on the night of their wedding, his wife betrayed him. The captives contacted outside enemies and assaulted his tribe, causing his parents to die from this incident. After Tai Bai Tribe was exterminated, Tai Bai Yun Sheng became a slave. His slave life after that was extremely tough and pitiful, and Tai Bai Yun Sheng had always been suffering the intense guilt and regret in his heart. Finally, one day, Tai Bai Yun Sheng gave an unacquainted old beggar (Purple Mountain True Monarch) a bowl of water out of kindness, and the old beggar gave him three immortal inheritances to choose from. The first could allow him to bathe in flames and step on fire, surpassing the mortal realm. The second could allow him to control wind and fly in the air, roaming the world freely. The third could allow him to surpass life and death, gaining the ability to assist the world's people. Tai Bai Yun Sheng chose the third inheritance. From then on, it was as if Tai Bai Yun Sheng found the light in the darkness, his heart was no longer in turmoil as Tai Bai Yun Sheng had no more regrets, Tai Bai Yun Sheng had been completely reborn! Cultivation Volume 3 (Chapter 406 ~ 649) Part 1 Tai Bai Yun Sheng was not an ordinary person. He was one of the extremely rare Time Path Gu Master, and he's also a healing Gu Master. Even though he was not good at fighting, his prestige in Northern Plains was like the sun in daytime, his influence was spread throughout the entire region. He was a living legend among people of Northern Plains. He was a loner, he was publicly accepted as a great righteous path Gu Master. he was a kind-hearted man, he was conscientious and knew how to repay favors as well. His benevolent reputation had entered the depths of Northern Plains' people, the level of his prestige far surpassing people like Chang Shan Yin, Hei Lou Lan and Liu Wen Wu. Part 2 Tai Bai Yun Sheng was a member of the alliance group of Hei Tribe. After Imperial Court contest ended, he had become Hei Tribe's external elder. After he became Time Path Gu Immortal, he disassociate himself from Hei Tribe and followed Fang Yuan. Part 3 Tai Bai Yun Sheng is a good person. He has a prattling mouth, he was talkative. He had ability but no ambition. His intelligence is only that of an average person. What he really has is the wisdom accumulated from his entire life's experiences. He does not have a grasp of the big picture. Even though he was a former young tribe leader and has roamed for so many years, with sufficient reputation and strength, he did not manage to create a force of his own. Such a person is best as a follower that closely sticks to Fang Yuan. He should not be left alone due to his lack of leadership capability. Because of his nature and beliefs, if he is far away, not only would he be unable to cooperate, he might even ruin plans. According to Fang Yuan's previous life Part 1 Tai Bai Yun Sheng had joined Hei Tribe's army at some point and onwards, Tai Bai Yun Sheng provided an enormous assistance to Hei Lou Lan. Hei Lou Lan being able to become the winner and get throne of Imperial Court in the end was mostly because of Tai Bai Yun Sheng. But Tai Bai Yun Sheng had a benevolent character and during the expedition, Tai Bai Yun Sheng became deeply aware of Hei Lou Lan's savage and brutal nature. Thus, when Tai Bai Yun Sheng entered Imperial Court Blessed Land and advanced to Gu Immortal, Tai Bai Yun Sheng did not agree to Hei Bai's request to become Hei Tribe's external supreme elder. Part 2 When Tai Bai Yun Sheng became a Gu Immortal, heaven and earth reacted and Dao marks attracted each other, making the two Rank 5 "Gu" River As Before and Mountain As Before spontaneously merge together to form Rank 6 Immortal "Gu" Landscape As Before. Quotes Trivia * In the past, Hei Bai took a fancy to Tai Bai Yun Sheng, guiding and rescuing him many times. Hei Bai thought highly of Tai Bai Yun Sheng and believed Tai Bai Yun Sheng was a seed to grow in the future, Hei Bai had hopes for Tai Bai Yun Sheng would advance to Gu Immortal realm. So that in the future, Tai Bai Yun Sheng would repay it with kindness, join Hei Tribe and brings prosperity to Hei Tribe. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Gu Masters Category:Northern Plains Category:Alive Category:Human Category:Rank 6